Conduit boxes are used in an electrical distribution system to house electrical wires and provide access to such electrical wires. In some cases, a conduit box may also house one or more electrical outlets, switches, or other electrical devices. Depending on the construction in which the conduit boxes are being placed, the electrical wires may be fed to the conduit boxes in pipe conduits. If so, the pipe conduits are typically coupled to the conduit boxes via a conduit fitting or coupler.
In rough construction, conduit boxes are typically secured to the outer surface of a wall or wall stud. According to many local building codes, the pipe conduits feeding the conduit boxes must also be secured to the wall or wall stud. However, due to the size of the conduit boxes and placement of the pipe conduits, some or all of the pipe conduits may require bending to properly orient the pipe conduit for coupling with the conduit box. For example, when mounting a typical conduit box to a concrete wall, the conduit box is secured to a mounting member (typically known as a “unistrut”), which is secured to the concrete wall. As such, the typical conduit box is spaced away from the wall thereby requiring the pipe conduit to be bent in order to properly align with the pipe conduit holes of the conduit box.